


An Important Decision

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Series: An Important Decision [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: It's the gang's senior year of high school. Cory calls Lucas back in class to talk about Lucas's college plans, and how Riley fits into them.





	1. Chapter 1

As the class was getting up to leave school for the day, Cory called Lucas back. Lucas looked at Maya, Farkle and, especially, Riley in confusion. They shrugged, saying they didn’t know why their twelfth grade History teacher would call him back. Like Mr. Feeney, Cory followed his daughter and her friends to high school.

“Yes, sir?” Lucas asked, coming up to Cory’s desk. “There something you need?”

“Take a seat,” Cory says, motioning to Riley’s seat in the middle of the class. “I want to talk to you about you and Riley.”

Lucas was terrified now. Not that he wasn’t already terrified of dating Mr. Matthews’s daughter before now.

“Okay,” he said.

“I understand you want to be a veterinarian,” Cory said.

“Yes, but what does that have to do with me and Riley?”

“She wants to become a teacher like her father.”

“I’ve understood that, sir.”

“And you’re planning to attend Cornell, I presume? The top vet school? Or back to Texas at Texas A&M?”

“That’s a tough decision to make. I love New York, but Texas is where my heart is.”

Lucas was still confused about why his teacher made him stay back in the classroom. Was he telling Lucas to break up with Riley? Lucas didn’t know if he could do that.

“I’m only asking because I’m wondering about Riley. If she stays in New York at Columbia, will you stay in New York, or would you try to do long distance?” Cory said.

Cory was genuinely concerned for his daughter’s relationship. On one hand, he was sad that Riley was growing up, dating Lucas, and going off to college. On the other, as much as he hated that Riley was growing up so fast, he wanted to keep Riley and Lucas’s relationship in tact. He didn’t want to see his baby girl get heartbroken if the two ever broke up because of distance.

“Sir,” Lucas said, finally understanding what his hopefully father-in-law one day was saying, “are you trying to keep Riley and I…together?”

Cory sat down on the edge of his teacher’s desk and nodded.

“As much as I hate her growing up, I realize that that has to happen. And I can’t stand another heartache, for her, myself, or—as much as I hate to say it—for her boyfriend. You know, Topanga and I had our troubles. We broke up and got back together two times. One was in high school, one was in college after she found out about her parent’s divorce,” Cory told him.

“Oh,” Lucas said.

“I don’t want you guys pulling another one of us. Especially considering what happened at our high school graduation,” Cory said. He moved around to the back of the desk to start putting papers into his bag when he stopped.

“Sir, what happened at graduation?” Lucas stood for the seat and moved to the front of the teacher’s desk. He put his hands on the wooden desk.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Now, Mr. Matthews, you’ve always said in honor for us to have a good relationship, you and I have to be honest with each other. Now, what happened at graduation?”

Cory sighed again and knew he couldn’t put it off any longer.

“When Topanga and I were graduating with all of our friends, all of us decided to go to Pennbrook. Except Topanga got into Yale, and was deciding whether to go to college with me or go to Yale,” he said.

“So, what happened?”

“While we were listening to Shaun’s speech, she told me that our old teacher said to go to Yale unless I had a reason to stay.”

“And you were the reason,” Lucas guessed.

“Yes, I was the reason, and she proposed to me,” Cory said. “Now, don’t get any ideas. I don’t want Riley engaged right out of high school. Wait until college or after college. You come back in four or so years to our house, I’ll give you my blessing if you guys are still together.”

Lucas put his head in his hands and groaned. He stood up in frustration. Riley stood outside the door, realizing that she had forgotten that her father had a paper of hers that she needed back.

“That doesn’t help my decision at all!” Lucas yelled. “Cornell’s the top veterinary science school, and it’s here, with Riley. She’s already accepted. But, I love Texas. It’s where everything and everyone I’ve ever loved is, besides the people here. But that means a long distance relationship, and I don’t necessarily like long distance relationships and only seeing her several times a year.”

“I’ll go to Texas,” Riley announced, coming through the door.

Cory and Lucas looked shocked, not only at her coming through the door, but also her announcement to go to Texas.

“Really? You’ll go to Texas?” Cory asked his daughter in astonishment.

“So…if I chose to go to Texas, you’d follow me?” Lucas asked in amazement, a gigantic smile on his face.

“Yes, I would follow you to Texas if you decided to go there and not Cornell. We’d even be going to the same school,” Riley said, putting her arms around her boyfriend and hugging him, her head on his chest.

Lucas looked over at Cory and they both smiled to each other.

“I want to be near you,” Riley mumbled into her boyfriend’s dark green tee.

“Well, that makes my decision a little easier,” Lucas joked.

“Okay, guys, let’s get home. I’m sure your mother whipped up something edible,” Cory said, motioning for Riley and Lucas to follow. When Lucas started going the other way, Cory called, “Lucas, I meant you, too. I didn’t just say Riley’s name, did I?”

Lucas smiled as he headed towards Cory’s car in the parking lot. The couple got into the backseat. The ten minute drive back to the apartment didn’t seem so long now, like it usually did.

A month later in April, Lucas and Riley sat down with Riley’s parents and Lucas’s parents.

“We have decided which colleges to go to,” he said, his hand covering Riley’s. He spoke in a serious voice, which made the four adults think that the couple would be splitting up.

“You guys have to promise to not freak out or try to change our minds,” Riley demanded.

The four adults mumbled that they would, each looking at their significant other.

“I have decided to move back to Texas. You guys knew how much of a fight I put up when we first moved. So, I’m going to Texas A&M,” Lucas said.

Cory smiled at this. Cory nor Lucas or Riley told anyone about how Riley said she would move to Texas if Lucas chose that. Everyone smiled at his choice.

“Riley?” Mrs. Friar asked. “I thought you put in your acceptance to Columbia.”

“Um, actually, I withdrew,” Riley replied. “I’m going to Texas with Lucas.”

The four adults cheered and hugged the young couple.

“Oh, congratulations,” Mr. Friar said. “I knew you would both make the correct choice.”

“Well, we both decided that Texas has really great programs. And even though New York is where she’s always called home and Columbia is great, Texas isn’t so bad. Plus, we’ve got to see a potential living space,” Lucas explained, smiling at Riley.

“We’re not engaged!” Riley yelled, mostly to her father when she saw the whirring in the adults’ minds about that last sentence. “At least, not yet.”

“Phew!” Topanga said.

“Well, Mr. Matthews said to wait a few years. So, when we’re out of college then we can get engaged,” Lucas said.

“Get through college first, please,” Mrs. Friar said.

“Will do, Mom, will do,” Lucas said, pulling his girlfriend closer.

In August they headed down to Texas, happily together.


	2. Chapter 2

Farkle, Maya, Lucas and Riley stood in a circle. Their parents were standing in the school parking lot. Each car packed with things for college. The four best friends stayed silent.

Maya, not one to show much emotion, ran across the circle to Riley, hugging her hard. Tears were coming down fast, and, eventually, neither girl knew whose tears they were.

“Don’t leave,” Maya said, pulling away.

“I have to, and you do, too,” Riley replied.

Lucas and Farkle stood across from each other.

“I guess this is goodbye,” Farkle said, hugging Lucas and Riley. Riley held on tight. “Riles, let go.”

“No,” Riley said, hugging him tighter. She pulled back. “I don’t want to leave you guys.”

“Riley, you’re going to a great school, with a great guy,” Maya said. Maya motioned towards her and Farkle. “We’ll be fine. I’ll be fine here in New York, and Farkle will be fine in Missouri.”

“It’s so weird to think that nobody’s staying here. I thought the three of us would be together forever.”

Lucas hung his left arm around Riley’s shoulders to comfort her.

“I just want to thank you guys for being the best friends a guy from Texas could have. When I came here, I didn’t expect anyone to like me, but you guys accepted me,” Lucas said.

Farkle crushed Lucas into a hug.

“We’re gonna miss you too, dude,” Maya said, hugging Lucas when Farkle was done.

The four friends were all now crying. Cory came over and put his arms around the four teens.

“I have one more history lesson for you guys,” he said, tears in his own eyes. The group nodded. “It’s from my own history. My old teacher and neighbor used to give me, Topanga, Shawn and Eric advice. He always taught us life lessons and, although he gave us hard times, we loved him for it. The lesson is that you should repeat history. Give great advice. Go on to do great things. Be their at each other’s weddings. Do everything you can to make sure you guys are the best people.”

The other parents were now sobbing. Topanga was the loudest and teariest, remembering that one last goodbye from seventeen years ago.

“I love you all,” Cory said. “Class dismissed.” He hugged all four kids, and then Maya and Farkle. “Riley, Lucas, we have to leave.”

The four friends did their round of hugs once more. Promising to write and call as much as possible. To not forget them in Michigan, or Texas or Missouri. Ten minutes later, the group unwillingly separated, each going to their respective cars. But none turned away from each other. They backed up and turned around, eyes searching and staring at everyone else’s, not daring to turn around. Each could see the desperation to stay. The desperation to all go to the same college. But they weren’t like Riley’s parents and their friends. They couldn’t all stay together. Where one school had one, two or three’s choices, it did not have the fourth’s. In the end, they knew this would have to inevitably come.

Finally, they got into their cars and closed the doors. Their parents drove off, the only two cars that went the same direction were Riley’s and Lucas’s.

“I didn’t want to leave them,” Riley said.

“I know, I know,” Topanga said.

“Riley? Will you still see them?” Auggie asked from the seat next to Riley.

Riley sniffled and said, “Yes, of course I will.”

But Riley burst into tears just then as her phone rung.

“I miss you,” Maya’s voice came through the call.

“I miss you, too,” Riley said,

“I’ll see you at Christmas?”

“You will see me and Lucas at Christmas.”

“Good. I’ll see you then.”

Riley and Maya hung up.

None of the four knew how hard it was going to be for them to say goodbye. It didn’t help that two of the four would be attending the same university. They each knew it had to happen, but it didn’t stop the pain in their chests ache any less.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley and Lucas sat in her apartment, waiting for their best friends to show up. Each passing minute gave Riley more excitement.

"They were supposed to be here at three-thirty!" Riley shouted. "It's three thirty-three!"

Lucas laughed at his girlfriend.

"They'll be here," he said.

True to his word, thirty seconds later, Maya and Farkle barged through the door. The four stared at each other. The girls immediately ran into each other's arms and started sobbing. Farkle and Lucas clapped one hand and did a chest bump.

"I couldn't wait to see you," Riley said, pulling away from Maya.

"I wanted to see you so bad. And now you're here," Maya replied.

"Oh, it's Farkle and Maya. Nice to see you guys around again," Topanga said, coming into the room. "You guys want any snacks or hot cocoa?"

It was December 22. The four had gotten off the day before, but none of them could meet up until that moment. They were all go back in three weeks, though.

"We're fine, Mrs. Matthews," Farkle said. "Mom filled me to the brink with food."

"Okay, just let me know." Topanga walked away from the group and back into her and Cory's bedroom.

"So, tell me about Texas! Have you started looking for a potential city living space?" Maya asked.

Riley remembered what she had realized about two months ago, while they were looking online for possible cities that they would move to after graduation. But after so many cities, and seeing Lucas's house in September, made her realize she missed New York. How she realized she missed the hustle and bustle New York.

She didn't want to live in Texas the rest of her life.

"I need to tell you something," Riley said, and grabbed Maya's hand, dragging her off the couch into her room. She turned around and locked the door.

"What?" Maya asked.

"I don't want to live in Texas the rest of my life."

Maya looked in shock.

"W-What? But, you moved to Texas so you could be with him for college! And now you don't want to live there?" Maya shouted.

"I can do it for college, but I realized I couldn't do it for the rest of my life! I miss New York. It's too quiet in Texas."

"WHAT?!" both girls heard from outside the door. They turned around really fast. "Riley! Let me in!"

"Oh, no, it's Lucas!" Riley said. There was a shaking of the knob. She opened the door warily. "Hi."

"Um, Farkle, let's go," Maya said, taking Farkle next to Lucas and dragging him out to the living room.

"But I want to see!" Farkle protested all the way down the hall.

"So," Lucas said, closing the door, "why didn't you tell me?"

"You were so happy to be in Texas!" Riley replied. "Taking me to your home, showing me online of all the awesome places you wanted to live. I can't take it! It's too quiet there!"

"You said—"

"I said I'd follow you for college! I know we said we'd spot for potential living spots down there…potential! That doesn't mean that I want to live there!"

"So, you lied to me?" Lucas crossed him arms over his chest.

"I want to live in New York now! It's a change of mind! I changed my mind about Columbia!" Riley shouted.

Lucas shouted in frustration.

"Look, let's give it time. We don't have to decided right now," Riley said.

"But isn't it good to start looking?" he asked.

"But, see, we don't have to live in either! My parents both thought they were going to stay in Pennsylvania for a long time. They never thought they'd move to New York! It's doesn't have to be here, or Texas! It can be Boston, or Nashville, or LA!"

"You told me—"

"PLANS CHANGE!" Riley shouted. "Okay, plans. Change."

"You're right. Plans do change. I'll see back at school."

Riley watched as Lucas banged the door out of her room. She heard her friends speak to him in confusion. She saw her parents come out in confusion. They sat on either side of her one her bed, soaking her mother's shirt in her tears as Lucas banged the front door open and closed. Farkle and Maya came into their friend's room tentatively. They sat in front of her with Auggie, trying to calm her tears.

And just like that, Lucas Friar had walked out of Riley's house…and she had been pushed out of his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

The only times that Riley’s eyes weren’t red and when she had left her room was three days later on Christmas morning.

Auggie was as excited as he was about Christmas as he was when he was five. All Riley wanted for Christmas was Lucas, and she knew that wasn’t going to happen.

They were almost finished when there was a buzz coming from the intercom, and then a moment’s wait around ten in the morning, two hours after they had started opening up presents. The family of four looked towards the door from the tree in the corner of the living room.

“Riley?” Maya’s voice came through. “Riley? Please open the door. I’ve got your present. Farkle’s here, too.”

Riley looked down in shame. She didn’t know why she was expecting Lucas. Riley walked over and pressed the red button to let her friends in.

“Come on up,” she said in a monotone voice. She didn’t want anyone to know that she was hurting. She was still hurting from her fight with Lucas three days ago. She put up a brave face, but her family and friends left her alone. They had never really seen her like this before. Well, not the sad and depressed. Lucas was Riley’s first boyfriend, and as the couple considered themselves, the last their either two would ever have, so why shouldn’t she be sad?

She ran to her room to get Farkle and Maya’s gifts. She looked at her dresser where Lucas’s gift rested. It was supposed to be a horse bracelet with their names on it. She got it at a gift shop when they were mosying around a stable by his house. She heard the door open. Her family, who would normally say “Merry Christmas” or something to her friends who came over every Christmas, was silent.

“Oh, wow,” Topanga said.

Riley ignored the silence and Topanga’s words as she came down the hall with her friends’ gifts. She stopped when she didn’t see Maya or Farkle, but Lucas.

Lucas.

He stood there with a small, wrapped box in his hand.

“We’re just gonna…go…” Cory said, pointing to the hall. He, Topanga and Auggie went down the hall. He pushed a motionless Riley towards the middle of the room where her boyfriends was.

“Uh, hi,” Lucas said, not really knowing where to start. He was still standing right inside the closed doorway. She didn’t know it, but he was as nervous as she was. After all, he was the one who walked out, so why would she take him back?

“Hi,” Riley said after a few moments of getting her composure back. “What, uh, are you doing here? Not that I don’t want you here, but…you walked out, so, why are you here?”

Lucas smiled at his girlfriend’s—or he still hoped—ramblings. She was always cute like that when she got nervous.

“Um, I came to bring you your present.” He held out the small box. She put down Maya and Farkle’s gifts and tentatively took the wrapped box. She started unwrapping, and Lucas started talking. “It’s not much. Just a necklace. I was kind of hoping it would work as a Christmas and an apology gift.”

Riley took out the necklace and smiled. It was a heart-shaped locket, and when she opened it, inside were two pictures. On the right, it was her and Lucas from one of the dates, and on the left, it was she, Lucas, Maya and Farkle with their arms around each other.

“Thanks,” Riley said. She put the box down and unclipped the clasped.

“Here, I’ll help,” Lucas said, and took the necklace. She lifted up her hair as he put the locket around her neck and clasped it together. “Beautiful.”

Riley blushed.

“I have your gift too,” she said, and ran to her room. She looked at the necklace in the mirror and smiled to herself for a quick moment. She ran back down the hall to Lucas. She handed him the box and said, “Here”.

He opened it and grinned as he took the bracelet out of the box and saw the golden horse with “R.M + L.F.” on the side of the horse. He clipped it to his left wrist, with some difficulty.

“Thanks. I love it,” he said.

They stood there for an awkward moment. Riley played with the necklace until she remembered something.

“You said this was an apology necklace.”

“Yes,” Lucas answered.

“So…can I have the apology?”

He sat down on her couch and motioned for her to sit down too. His hands were together, and he was hunched forward so his arms were on his knees. He looked towards her and then leaned back.

“I realize I made a mistake and I’ve regretted it since three days ago. I got to the end of the street and realized what a douche I was being, and didn’t have the guts to go back. My pride got in the way, and I’m extremely sorry about that,” he said. “I realize that I was stupid and shouldn’t have done what I did. The thing was, you were so on board for going to college in Texas, and I was so happy to be back in Texas, that I thought you might want to live the rest of your life down there.  
Look, I love Texas life, I do. But, if it’s going to make you that unhappy, we can move back here. To city life, where you’re happy, because that’s what I’m supposed to do. Make you happy. I’ve had my happiness going back to school in Texas. We can move back here or to another city, if you want.”

“We don’t have to decide now. That’s the great thing about being eighteen. I could feel differently in four years. Maybe I’d want to live in Texas. But, I’d really like it if we spent a little more time thinking about other places. Especially places that need vets and teachers the most,” Riley said.

“So, we’re fine…?”

Riley and Lucas were now looking at each other with intense eyes.

“You have to promise me you won’t walk out next time. We have to communicate if we’re going to have a good relationship. And it can’t be over something stupid. This is a big decision we’re talking about, but our next fight can’t be what color to paint the walls.”

Lucas looked at his girlfriend.

“Promise,” he said, kissing her.

“Hey, lovebirds, open up!” Maya called from outside the door.

“How’d you get Maya and Farkle to forgive you?” Riley asked, remembering it was Maya’s voice that had made Riley let Lucas in the apartment in the first place.

“It took some time, but I finally convinced them what I did was wrong,” Lucas said.

“In other words, you have Maya her present early and beat Farkle at something, right?”

“We’ll go with that answer, too.”

Riley smiled back at him as she opened the door to the blonde.

“Merry Christmas,” she said, hugging her best friend.

“No love for Farkle?” Farkle asked, and Riley hugged Farkle.

Riley ran back to their presents.

As the four exchanged gifts, Riley and Lucas kept smiling back at each other. Riley’s family came back in after the gifts were done exchanging, about twenty minutes after they had first left the room.

“Everything okay now?” Topanga asked.

“It’s okay,” Riley said. Cory opened his mouth to speak. “Yes, Dad, we’ve talked through it all.”

“Well, good,” Cory said as if knowing everything would be okay for the rest of his daughter’s relationship’s life.

“So, where are you guys living?” Auggie asked, ever the observant one.

Riley and Lucas looked at each other.

“We’re not deciding that right now,” Lucas said. “That’ll be later in life when we’re ready.”

“Great to hear!” Topanga rejoiced.

This Christmas was certainly something, Riley thought as she stole another glance at her boyfriend while her family crowded around her and her friends for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas and Farkle headed to Kay Jewelers.

“So, you finally gonna do it?” Farkle asked, tagging along beside his best friend.

“Yeah, just have to buy a ring and get her father to say yes, and hopefully she’ll agree,” Lucas said.

“Didn’t you say he already gave you his blessing, like, four years ago?”

“Yes, but I want to get it again just in case he changed his mind. You know, after Christmas a few years ago.”

Farkle nodded and went to help Lucas pick out a ring. There were a few beautiful ones that Lucas thought Riley would like, but he wasn’t exactly sure that he could afford them. After all, he still had college debts to pay, and the rent on his and Riley’s new apartment in New York.

Lucas finally caved when graduation was coming up and they were deciding a place to live. He found a great animal clinic that was hiring, and Riley found a good middle school that needed a history teacher. At first Lucas didn’t want to move. He loved Texas. It was his home. He had seen his old friends from elementary school, and he loved it. They loved both him and Riley.

Riley, on the other hand, was so happy that there were jobs in New York for them. After countless days of talking to Farkle, Maya, his college friends and his elementary friends about this, not to mention his conscious keeping him awake at night, he finally came to one conclusion: He would sacrifice his own desires to stay in Texas for the rest of his life for his girlfriend’s happiness. After all, she did follow him to Texas for his happiness.

Finally, Lucas came along a small diamond ring with a gold band. It was just what would suit Riley. Not to simple, but not too fancy, either.

He took out his fifteen hundred dollars. He had saved all of his money from his job at the ice cream shop throughout high school, along with his on-campus job at college for four years. Throughout his eight years, he had come up with around $750, after paying for his own college expenses, dates, gifts and such. His father, knowing how much this engagement and engagement ring would mean to his son, matched the amount Lucas had saved up. Lucas, usually not one to accept money, gratefully took the money and pocketed it.

He looked at the price of the ring: $2,000.

“Crap,” Lucas swore.

Farkle came over and looked at the ring.

“That’s perfect for her,” Farkle stated. He also noticed the cost. “Do you have that much?”

“Hello,” a salesman came over and greeted. “You need any help? Having any trouble?”

“I’m proposing to my girlfriend soon, and that ring’s perfect for her. I’m short about five hundred,” Lucas explained.

“I got it,” Farkle said, putting his credit card down on the counter.

“No, Farkle.” The salesperson chuckled quietly at the unique name. Neither wanted to tell the man that his last name was “Minkus”.

“She’s my best friend. And you make her happy. I’m sure you’d do the same thing for me if I was short some few hundred.”

Lucas looked at his friend as gratefully as he could. Lucas knew he would do the same for Farkle, even if it was more than how much Farkle was putting down, now.

“Thanks, dude,” Lucas said.

“I’d say it would be anytime, but it can’t.”

“So…do we have a ring?” the salesperson said.

“We have a ring.” Lucas smiled as he handed his money over and Farkle gave him his credit card.

“I can’t thank you enough,” Lucas said, as they walked out of the jewelry store, bag in hand.

“No problem. If I’m short in a few years with Maya, help me out, would you?”

Lucas laughed and said he would.

“Will you ever tell me the story of how you guys got together?”

Farkle got into Lucas’s car and said,

“I told her she’d get a free meal and she said yes. Apparently, after the date, she had seen a different side of me and she like it.”

“That’s great.”

Lucas dropped Farkle off at his apartment that he shared with Maya. Lucas had butterflies in his stomach as he started the car up again and drove out to the red light up ahead.

“Off to the Matthews’,” he whispered to himself.

He drove up to his girlfriend’s childhood home, scared out of his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Cory had just put his work on the counter, while Topanga was preparing dinner when the intercom came on.

“It’s Lucas, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. May I please come up?” Lucas asked.

Topanga and Cory looked at each other in confusion. They had heard from Riley that she and Lucas were doing fine. They had a small apartment about half an hour away from their house. They had bought it and moved in together after they had graduated, four months ago. Farkle and Maya, now together though nobody saw that coming, lived next door to them.

“Sure,” Topanga said, and tapped the red button so that Lucas could come up.

Thirty seconds later, he appeared at the door.

“Thanks,” he said, letting himself in. He was dressed as one would go for a dinner party. Not too casual, nor too fancy.

“What a nice surprise,” Auggie said, coming out of his room to get a snack.

“Okay, Lucas, lay it on me,” Cory said, sitting down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him and Lucas sat down. “Give me your spiel.”

“Wait, you know what he’s doing? You never know what’s happening! I don’t even know what’s happening!” Topanga shouted, clearly upset that she was out of the loop.

“Father’s intuition,” Cory said. “Go ahead.”

Lucas took a deep breath. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty.

“I love your daughter, Mr. Matthews,” he started. “I love her more than anything. I put up such a fight when my parents were saying we were moving to New York. But, when I saw her on that train, later in your classroom, and after that, I slowly fell in love with her. And you know it took a few months until I finally asked her out. And for some reason, she said yes and it’s just gone uphill since then. I remember when you were first telling me to wait until we were at least out of college to do this. You said I had your blessing. I was just wondering if I still had it.”

Auggie and Topanga were in shock as they watched Cory and Lucas talking.

“Yes, Lucas, you still do. You are a hard worker, you are a great man and a good head on your shoulders. You have shown me throughout all these years that you will take good care of Riley.”

“Thank you, sir,” Lucas said, smiling. He turned to Topanga and Auggie. “And…do I have your blessing, Mrs. Matthews and Auggie?”

“Yes.” Topanga barely got out the word as she hugged Lucas, sobbing. Auggie just hugged Lucas.

“Thank you.”

“Call me Topanga now, sweetie. You’ll be part of the family soon.”

“If she says yes,” Lucas said, taking the ring out of his pocket and stared at it. After a few seconds, he closed the lid and turned the ring around and around in his hands.

“She will. Believe me, she will,” a voice behind him said.

The Matthews family was smiling while Lucas was frozen in his spot.

Please, please, please don’t let that voice belong to Riley, he thought. His heart sunk as he turned around and saw his girlfriend of eight years. Crap!

“So, what makes you believe she’ll say yes?” he said.

“Well.” Riley walked over to him. “She’s been with you for eight years, been in love with you for about seven of those, and has followed you to college. It’s a safe bet that she’s going to say yes.”

“Safe bet? Or are you sure, Riley Matthews, that you will marry me?” Lucas was down on one knee.

“Yes. Yes!”

Riley threw herself against Lucas. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her. Both of their hearts overflowed.

“So, Riley Friar, how do we celebrate?”

“Well, Lucas Friar, how about Olive Garden?”

“Perfect,” Lucas said and kissed her sweetly.

Cory cleared his throat, telling the newly engaged couple Riley’s family was still in the room.

Topanga hugged the couple, while Riley and her father hugged. Cory shook Lucas’s hand in understanding.

“I told you I’ll take good care of her, and I will,” Lucas told his future father in law.

“Good to know,” Cory said.

He watched as his daughter and future son in law headed off to Olive Garden, one of their favorite places. Topanga came over and put her hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?” she asked her frozen husband.

“Fine,” he said, and put his left hand on his left shoulder, resting over Topanga’s hand.

“You know how I know they’re going to be fine?”

“How?”

“She was raised by us.”

Cory smiled and kissed his wife, as they reminisced the last twenty-one years of Riley’s life with them and Auggie.


	7. Chapter 7

Riley was freaking out. Like, full blown freaking out.

“It’s just wedding jitters,” Maya said, trying to calm her best friend, who was pacing in the bride’s room of the church.

“No, but what if he’s not at the altar? And what about the something borrowed and blue and old and new stuff?”

Maya and Topanga looked at each other, nervousness written all over their faces. Every girl got cold feet on their wedding day, but this was crazy.

“He’ll be at the altar,” Topanga said, leading her daughter to the bench in the room. “Believe me, that boy will not stand you up. Ever.” Topanga took off her necklace and put it around her daughter’s neck.

“What’s this?” Riley asked, looking at the locket that she knew held pictures of her parents and her and Auggie.

“Something old and new. This was my grandmother’s. Now it’s yours.”

Maya gave Riley her blue friendship bracelet that Riley had made eight years ago, when they were fifteen.

“Something borrowed and blue.”

Riley’s nerves were starting to go away as she received the gifts from her mother and Maid of Honor.

“How do you know he won’t leave me?” Riley said.

“Because that boy moved back to New York even though he wanted to stay in Texas. He had your father’s blessing at seventeen. Then, two years ago, he asked for his blessing again,” Maya answered. “That guy’s determined to stay with you, no matter what. Remember what happened during Christmas Break a few years ago? He came and apologized on Christmas.”

Riley smiled at the memory as there was a knock on the door.

“Fifteen minutes,” Farkle called from the other side of the door. “You almost ready, Riley?”

“No,” Riley called back.

“Nerves,” Maya said to her boyfriend, opening the door a crack. “Is Lucas having this much trouble?”

“He’s afraid she’s gonna leave him at the altar. As Best Man, I’m trying to calm him down, but that’s not working. The other groomsmen are trying too. He’s just going on and on about how Riley deserves better, and yadda yadda yadda. But he’ll be fine for the ceremony once he sees you at the altar,” Farkle said. After a moment he added, “You are walking down the aisle…right?”

Yes, Farkle was Best Man. Now, you would think that one of Lucas’s friends from Texas would be Best Man, but no. Since Farkle was there when Lucas bought the ring, and been there through his and Riley’s relationship, he was Best Man. Lucas’s friends were miffed at first, but they eventually got over it when they realized that it only made sense.

“Ugh!” Maya groaned. “You two are hopeless! If you didn’t believe you were already perfect for each other, that’s a sign!”

“Maybe you should leave,” Topanga said to Farkle. “We’ll be ready soon. And yes, she will be walking down the aisle.”

Farkle nodded and Maya closed the door. Riley, still a little nervous, looked at her white dress in the mirror. With the simple beading across the bodice, it was beautiful. Her hair was up in curls and tied back and with her veil draping over her back, she looked beautiful.

Fifteen minutes later, everybody was lining up. Each of Lucas’s friends and Auggie were lined up with either one of Eric’s kids or one of Jack and Rachel’s kids. Farkle and Maya were lined up. The flower girl was one of Maya’s cousins, and the ring bearer was Shaun and Angela’s eight-year old son.

“Ready?” Cory came out into the line up and took his daughter’s arm. “You look beautiful.”

“Were you nervous on your wedding day?” Riley said, clutching her bouquet of flowers tight.

“Not as much nervous as stressed. You have nothing to worry about, though. If you two love each other, nothing will come between that.”

Riley took a deep breath as the procession started. She took another deep breath as her cue came on. The congregation stood up and Riley and Cory took slow steps. She looked straight ahead to Lucas. Everything about him was handsome. He was smiling so big, and all of Riley’s doubts of him leaving her were gone. How could she have thought he was going to leave her when he was standing right there?

Cory clasped Lucas’s hand tight after he had lifted Riley’s veil and kissed her forehead.

“Take care of her,” he said.

“Will do, sir,” Lucas said, leading Riley back up the steps, cradling both her hands in his.

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of Riley Laura Matthews and Lucas Benjamin Friar,” the bald headed priest said. “They have gone through many hardships to get to this place, and we stand in the presence of God, praying that He may help them through the hardships to come.”

Throughout the ceremony until the vows, Lucas and Riley’s eyes never left each other. Lucas thought she was the most beautiful creature in the universe, and that he loved her more than Texas…which was a lot.

“Now, Riley and Lucas have decided to write their own vows. Lucas?” the priest informed.

“When I was first told I was moving to New York, I put up such a fight to stay in Texas. But, when I saw you on the subway, I thought you were the most beautiful thing. And then we were in your father’s class the next day, and as scared as I was because your father didn’t want you liking me—well, boys in particular—he somehow came around. And I was as excited and nervous for our first date as I am now,” Lucas said, and everyone laughed. “And as we continued through high school, and eventually college, I knew that you were the only one that I wanted to be with. And, well, here we stand today. These past ten years have been the best of my life, and a lot of that is thanks to you. And I couldn’t love you more and be more excited that here we are, standing here today. I know that I’ll love you until the day you die.”

“Riley?”

“When I saw you on that subway, I thought you were very cute, but I was so scared to talk to you, so Maya pushed me into your lap twice, and as we got off the subway later, I wondered if I’d ever see you again. And then you walked into my father’s class the next day, and I was so excited and nervous because you were in my father’s class and he didn’t necessarily like you and the fact that I was afraid I would act stupid and embarrass myself around you. Which, obviously I did, many times. And I was also extremely nervous and excited for our first date as right now, but as soon as I saw you standing there, nothing but excitement flooded my body. And when college came and I followed you, it couldn’t have been more perfect. And nothing is more perfect in my life than you standing right here in front of me. I love you more than life, Lucas Friar.”

They both smiled at each other as they exchanged rings and said “I do.”

“I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride,” the priest said.

Lucas dipped her back and kissed her, making Maya and the rest of the bridesmaids back up. Their family and friends laughed. They could hear sniffles from the audience, mostly from their mothers, but that didn’t matter to them. All that mattered was the fact that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, and they loved it. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was more full of passion and love than their other kisses. It said, “I’ll love you for the rest of my life.”

Nothing is more perfect in this moment, Riley thought.

“Perfect,” Lucas said as they walked back up the aisle.


End file.
